Alden in Chains
"Alden in Chains" is the 25th story mission in Infamous. Synopsis Moving the cops Cole MacGrath finally makes his way to the prison where he meets Zeke, who tells him the cops need to move their prisoners to a more secure area and asks Cole to cover them, utilizing the electric walkway he rigged up for him. Cole gets on and the Dust Men begin their assault by launching fireballs, but Cole manages to redirect them allowing the cops to successfully move Alden and the prisoners. The Dust Men then begin their second assault, crashing through the walls. Zeke insists on fighting alongside Cole, but Cole tells him to get inside to help the cops. Cole and the ECPD fight the Dust Men and despite the numbers and the appearance of a Golem, Cole and the police mange to defeat them. Zeke then contacts Cole and tells him that the power to the electric chair keeping Alden unconscious has been turned off and ask him to go on top of the prison and recharge it. Cole makes his way up and reactivates the power. Zeke's mistake The Dust Men then launch their third wave, causing the police to perform a defensive perimeter around Alden. Cole makes his way back down and helps them fight off the remaining forces. Zeke then abandons his post, and comes out to fight alongside Cole and the cops. Cole angrily asks why he is not with the other officers securing Alden, to which Zeke replies that they will do fine without him. Then suddenly, the officers announce on the loudspeaker that Alden has broken free. Cole and Zeke quickly make their way back inside only to find the officers dead and Alden gone. Zeke, feeling guilty, leaves while Alden celebrates his victory over Cole and the cops with the Dust Men at Tent City. The next morning, Moya asks Cole what happened. Cole explains that Alden escaped because of Zeke. Outraged, Moya says that Cole had orders to keep him there and wants to know what happened. She tells him that it's time to cut Zeke loose, as he is now seen as a liability. Later on, Trish contacts Cole, asking him about Zeke since she noticed how upset he is. Cole informs of what happened and she, depending on Cole's Karma, will either believe him or deny him. Trivia * The mission name is a parody of American grunge band, Alice In Chains. * If you take too long to complete the mission, the power will go out of that part of the Warren. * This mission can technically be considered the largest battle of the game. Though Cole and Kessler probably use more brute energy, more people are present in the mission than any others. * Cole states later that, "Alden busted out and killed every cop in the prison." Though, this is an overstatement, as he likely killed only the officers in his holding cell, the control room and a few officers he may have found on his way out. Also, Inspector Warden, and any officers outside are known to have survived. * Zeke says he rigged up the electricity platform for Cole, but if you visit the prison before this mission, it is already there. * It is possible to fail the mission in the second half (after climbing the prison walls and re-charging the generator) by exiting the prison yard and remaining outside the boundary of the prison walls - Zeke will rebuke Cole once, insisting Cole move back into the prison. If you do not move back, Zeke will rebuke Cole again, proclaiming "you blew it" and the mission fails. * You can prolong the mission in the second half, by intentionally delaying to kill the two Golems. Dust Men will continuously spawn outside and move into the prison yard to attack you, whereby you can kill them for extra experience points. * This is one of the few story missions that frees up territory, freeing part of the prison and some territory near the Stone Canal Bridge. Gallery Alden in Chains 2.jpg Alden in Chains 3.jpg Alden in Chains 4.jpg Alden in Chains 5.jpg Alden in Chains 7.jpg Alden in Chains 8.jpg Alden in Chains 9.jpg Alden in Chains 11.png Video walkthrough Part 1= |-| Part 2= Category:Story missions in Infamous